More Than Friends
by CrisisThat'sFuckedUp
Summary: Santana reappears in Brittany's life after finding out about their son. Follow them as they become more than friends after four years apart. G!PSantana. *Drama*Romance*Angst*Love*Humor*
1. Eldad

**January 2010**

Walking down the streets of New York with a coffee in hand and a few paparazzi across the street snapping pictures of her, Santana felt completely in her element. This was where she belonged; _New York, New York_. It'd taken four years to get her dreams on track and she was finally where she wanted to be; the lead singer of one of the most famous bands in the world, _Nightingale_ , and financially secure.

In January of 2006 she moved up to New York to follow her dreams after amiably breaking up with the love of her life and promising to find her – wherever she was – once she'd reached her dreams. She and Brittany had been madly in love since they met in freshman year of high school and their break-up was all in good-nature; Santana moving to New York to chase her dreams of becoming a famous singer and Brittany, unbeknownst to Santana, moving to Los Angeles to work on becoming a screenplay writer after one last night together in which the two lovers made love until sunrise. And now it was exactly four years later and they'd both achieved their goals with Santana being PEOPLE and Elle magazine's sexiest woman alive and a major sex symbol and Brittany being one of the writers for the most popular show on TV, _Tequila and Cigarettes_ , having won an Emmy for her work. They'd barely kept contact with each other, only occasionally sending each other texts on birthdays, Christmas and other holidays albeit desperately wanting to be closer.

"Oh, my God! Santana Lopez! Brenda, it's Santana Lopez. Look!" Squealed a young woman who looked to be in her late teens as she and her friend approached Santana with large, nervous, excited smiles on their faces. Santana chuckled and stopped in front of them, "Oh, my God. It's you! It's really you! Santana from _Nightingale_."

"Yeah." Santana chuckled with a nod, "Hi. You're Brenda and you are…?"

The woman gasped and squeezed her friend's upper arm, "I'm Lisa." She replied and Santana nodded.

"It's nice to meet you two." She said politely and they squealed earning a laugh from the singer.

"Can we get your autograph?" Brenda asked shyly and Santana nodded.

"Sure. Do you have a pen and a piece of paper?" She asked and Lisa began to dig in her purse, frantically looking for something to write on and write with. She pulled out _Nightingale's_ newest album and a sharpie and bounced on her toes as she handed them to Santana and giggled with eagerness. Santana smiled and looked over the album, proud of her work with her two band mates, Jude and Liam – the lead guitarist and drummer in _Nightingale_. She then uncapped the sharpie with her teeth, coffee in her right hand, and earned a gasp from the two girls.

"Santana Lopez's spit is on that sharpie cap." Lisa said in awe, "I'm gonna frame it."

Santana's eyes widened in amusement for a split second and she snickered, holding the album carefully with her right index finger against her coffee cup and frowning in thought, "Should I make it out to both of you?" She asked and Lisa shook her head.

"No, that's mine." She informed the woman who smiled and nodded, scribbling a small message and signing the cover.

Brenda's eyes widened as her face flushed and she lifted her shirt when Santana handed the album back to Lisa, "Would you sign my bra?" She asked and Santana chuckled.

"Uh, sure." She said, stepping forward as Lisa read the message on the cover of the album.

" _Lovely Lisa, never give up on your dreams. All my love, Santana Lopez._ " She read out loud and squealed, jumping up and down on the spot while Santana signed Brenda's bra with the sharpie and put the cap back on which still rested between her teeth. She gave the sharpie back to Lisa and sniffed, "Oh, my God. I love you so much. I know all your songs and I have a poster of you on my bedroom wall." Lisa gushed and Santana smiled, flattered.

"Wow. Well, thank you. I'm glad you like our music." She said and Brenda slapped her hands to her face, trying to get her rouge to disappear.

"Can we also get a picture? 'Cause my mom won't believe that we really met you if we don't." She said and Santana nodded.

"Of course, yeah." She said and Brenda giggled in euphoria, taking out her phone and standing on one side of Santana while Lisa stood on the other side. The two girls threw their arms confidently around Santana's shoulders, pulling her into a human sandwich as Brenda snapped the picture. Brenda looked at the picture and squealed again.

"This is amazing. Do you mind if I tweet this?" She asked and Santana grinned.

"Not at all. Go ahead." She said and Brenda smiled widely, tweeting out the picture and then making it her wallpaper.

"Thank you _so_ much!" Lisa exclaimed happily and Santana nodded.

"Anytime. It was nice meeting you, ladies." She said and stepped to the side, watching as the two girls walked away squealing and gushing to each other. Santana inhaled deeply and shook her head with a chuckle bubbling on her lips, starting back down the sidewalk and frowning when she spotted a man with a Mohawk walking towards her, not having noticed her, "Puckerman?" She asked and caught the man's attention, watching as he slowed to a stop and made eye contact with her, "Oh, my God. I haven't seen you in, what; four years? How are you?"

Puck sniffed and licked his lips, not cracking one smile as he spoke, "I'm good." He said, "You?"

Santana frowned and inhaled to speak, "I'm great." She replied and Puck nodded, glancing at his feet before looking back at Santana and shooting her a subtle glare, "Did I do something wrong?" She asked hesitantly and Puck scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Did you do something wrong?" He snapped and Santana jerked her head back at the tone, "I think you know exactly what you did."

"Uh… I can't think of anything." She said, utterly confused. Puck clenched his jaw and hardened his glare, shaking his head at her, "Seriously, if I did something please tell me. I'm drawing a blank here."

Puck let out a bitter chuckle, "I can't believe you just left her to do it alone." He said and Santana frowned.

"Left _who_ to do _what_ alone?" She asked and Puck narrowed his eyes at her. She shook her head, muddled, and gave him a questioning look.

"Brittany." He said firmly and her frown only deepened.

"Britt and I parted on good terms." She said, "I remember the day I left like it was yesterday. She even said goodbye at the airport. Britt and I are good. We still talk every now and then." Puck stared at her blankly, jaw unclenching slightly, and sniffed, "Noah, what are you talking about?"

"You really don't know?" He asked and Santana shook her head, "Seriously?"

"Seriously. I have no idea what you're talking about. What did I do that was so bad?" She asked and Puck gasped.

"Oh, God." He said, coming to the realization of the situation, "She didn't tell you, did she?"

"Didn't tell me what?" Santana asked, becoming slightly frustrated at his aloof attitude.

Puck sighed and licked his lips, clenching his jaw once again and running a hand along his head, scratching the back of it and giving it a disbelieving shake, "You know what? Do you wanna go grab some lunch? I'll explain everything." He said and Santana sighed, swallowing and giving her old friend a nod.

The two silently made their way to the closest restaurant, a few paparazzi snapping pictures of them as they walked inside, and got a booth in the back away from all the cameras. They ordered their drinks in silence, awkwardly looked around the restaurant and only breaking the silence once their drinks were in front of them and their food orders were on a ticket in the kitchen.

"Are you gonna tell me what I did now?" Santana asked and Puck sighed.

"You didn't actually do anything wrong but I was under the impression that you'd deliberately left her when she needed you most." He said and Santana frowned.

"Is Brittany in trouble or something? Is everything okay? Is she sick?" She asked, concerned and Puck shook his head.

"She's fine." He said, "She's doing well for herself. She's living in L.A. now and is one of the main writers for _Tequila and Cigarettes_. She also created the show."

"Wow." Santana said, impressed, "That's great. What are you doing now?"

"I'm a personal trainer." Puck said, "I train people who wanna lose weight and get fit. It's good money too."

"Congrats." Santana said genuinely, "And are you and Q still together?"

Puck smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we have a son too. His name's Christopher and he's turning three this year. And Quinn's four months pregnant with our second."

"What?" Santana said with a smile, "That's amazing. Why didn't anyone tell me? I mean, I did try and get in touch with you guys but I never heard back."

"Yeah and I'm sorry about that. We were all pretty pissed at you." Puck said apologetically.

"Why?" Santana asked and Puck licked his lips, lifting his coffee and taking a sip before inhaling a deep breath and clearing his throat.

"Santana," He started, "Before you left four years ago did you and Brittany have one last night together?"

"We did." Santana confirmed. Puck nodded and exhaled with nerves.

"So he is yours." He mumbled to himself and Santana frowned.

"What?" She asked, even more confused than she had been before.

"Santana, Brittany fell pregnant." Puck said and watched Santana's brown eyes widen in utter shock, "His name's Eldad and he's turning four on September eleventh." Santana's mouth fell open and her brow furrowed as she thought back to her last night with Brittany. It all added up; they slept together in January of 2006 and nine months later – in September – Brittany gave birth to her son. If he was four this year then that meant he must be hers, "Brittany told us that she told you she was pregnant and left you messages but you just never replied. Clearly that never happened." Puck said as the waitress put their food down in front of them, pulling Santana out of her thoughts, "Thank you." He said to the waitress who nodded and walked away, "And we were all so pissed that we decided not to approach you about it because it'd just make things worse. But now I know that we should've."

"I have a son?" Santana asked, in a complete and total daze, looking at Puck with hurt and shock all over her expression.

"Yeah." He said, "His full name is Eldad Alexander Lopez." Santana covered her mouth with her hand as her dark orbs stung with unshed tears at the news, "Santana, I'm so sorry I never came to you. I mean, thinking back now, what Brittany told us just didn't sound like something you'd do."

"Why would she do that?" Santana asked, her voice barely above a whisper as a small, salty tear fell from her eye and drifted down her cheek, "How could she not tell me?"

Puck reached across the table and cupped her hand with his, giving it a squeeze, "That's something you need to ask her." He said.

"Oh, I'm going to. Believe me." Santana said firmly, "And I'm _going_ to have a relationship with my son."

Puck smiled softly and nodded, running his thumb along the back of her hand, "I'll give you her address. We can fly down to L.A. together tomorrow."

* * *

Landing in LAX next to Noah Puckerman with almost all of her stuff is something Santana never thought she'd be doing. The night before she'd called her manager, producer, PR rep, band mates and publicist to let them know she had to move to Los Angeles and that they were just going to have to make it work. She and Puck had taken her private jet while Jude and Liam agreed to move down using the band's private jet two or three weeks later to make sure the band stayed together.

She and Puck got their luggage, Puck absolutely stunned at the fact that Santana had people to actually _carry_ her luggage for her, and made their way through the airport, dodging screaming fans and flashing cameras, to the front doors where a limo was waiting for them. The driver, who was named Kyle, opened the back door for them and shut it once they were in before helping to put all the luggage in the limo and the car behind them brought simply for the luggage.

Once Kyle was in the driver's seat once again, he opened the window separating the front of the limo from the back and cleared his throat while Santana opened two beers and handed one to Puck, "We've booked the Supreme suite at the Hotel Covell for you, Ms. Lopez. Shall I take you there to get settled in?"

"Do you mind, Puck? Or do you wanna go home?" Santana asked and Puck pulled out his phone, typing out a text and clearing his throat.

"Quinn wants me home." He said and Santana nodded.

"Just give Kyle your address and he'll take you." She said and Puck gave the man his address, chuckling in amazement at the fact that he was in a limo being driven home.

The two friends finished two beers each before they arrived at Puck's house and he climbed out with Santana. Kyle and the man who was driving the car with the luggage behind them, Kent, got his bags and carried them to his front door while he and Santana hugged each other goodbye.

"I'll see you soon, yeah?" Puck asked and Santana gave him a nod, "And, don't worry, I'll explain what really happened to Quinn so she doesn't go ape shit on your ass."

Santana chuckled and nodded, "Thanks, Puck." She said gratefully and Puck nodded, patting her shoulder and pecking her forehead.

"You've got Brittany's address?"

"In my pocket." Santana confirmed and Puck inhaled a deep breath.

"Good luck, Lopez." He said and she gave him a smile.

"Thanks." She said and Puck nodded, clearing his throat and looking at his front door as he dug his keys out of his pocket, "And, when this is all smoothed over, I wanna meet Christopher."

"Of course." Puck said with a nod, "Eldad's his best friend."

Santana smiled brightly at the mention of her son and looked at her feet, "Great." She said and Puck smiled.

"Nervous?" He asked and she exhaled through puffed up cheeks with a nod.

"Extremely." She said, "But I'm excited too… and I've never been more pissed at Brittany since we met in the ninth grade."

"Go easy on her." Puck reminded her, "She obviously has a reason for not telling you so just promise me you'll hear her out."

"Of course I will. But I'm still pissed off." Santana said, "She had _my_ son—I'm sorry, _our_ son, and didn't even tell me she was pregnant."

Puck sighed and nodded, "Well… I have a feeling it'll all work out." He said and Santana inhaled a deep breath.

"I hope so."

* * *

Santana flopped back onto the couch in her suite at Hotel Covell and sighed, digging in her pocket and pulling out the slip of paper with Brittany's address on it; she couldn't quite grasp the fact that she was looking at the address of the house that Brittany lived in with their son. Their son that she didn't even know existed. Their son who Brittany didn't tell her about. Had she hurt Brittany that badly when they went their separate ways? Did the blonde secretly resent her for leaving? Is that why she chose not to tell her that they had a child? It all felt so surreal to her; she was a mother. She had a little boy and that little boy had even been given her last name; Eldad Alexander Lopez. She smiled to herself thinking of his first name; Brittany had _always_ loved the name Eldad since she heard it on season six of Friends. She'd wanted to name her son that ever since she heard it for the first time. And now that son was actually real; he was alive and living with her while Santana had been living her life in New York completely unaware that he had even been born. How could Brittany not tell her? How could she go four years without mentioning him? How, with all the times they texted each other on birthdays and holidays, could she _not_ have told Santana that they conceived a child together and that she'd chosen to _keep_ that child? Did she not think Santana would want him too? Did she think Santana would desert her? Did she think Santana wouldn't be a good parent? Did she really think that Santana wouldn't want to know her son?

How could she have kept Eldad a secret for all these years?

* * *

 **A/N:** **Did you enjoy the first chapter? If so let me know and don't be shy to leave a review with your concerns, suggestions, opinions and questions.**

 **Thanks for reading and if you want more I'll post the next chapter soon.**


	2. He's My Son Too

**A/N:** **I know Mark Salling was arrested for possession of child pornography but Puck is a character, he's not the actual person. I know he's left a distaste after the first chapter but please try and remember he was trying to protect Brittany as he was under the impression that Santana knew.**

 **A** _ **big**_ **THANK YOU to everyone who read, followed, reviewed and made this story a favorite!**

* * *

 **January 2010 – Los Angeles, California**

Santana sighed and climbed into the rental car her manager had arranged for her, shutting the door and pulling on her seatbelt with her speech intact in her mind. The fact that she was going to see Brittany again after four years of occasional texts scared and excited her but that all disappeared when the fact that it wasn't going to be a pleasant reunion flashed through her mind; that fact just made her angry. She stayed up all night practicing what she was going to say and trying desperately not to get worked up. She found herself crying by the end of the first time she practiced and after that she couldn't stop. And now, as she sat in the rental car, she looked at her puffy eyes in the mirror of her compact and applied her make-up before tucking everything in her purse and pulling out of the hotel parking lot. She tapped Brittany's address into the GPS and then followed the voice of the navigator all the way to number eleven about three streets down from Puck and Quinn's house.

She pulled up in the driveway and shut off the car, resting her head against the headrest and letting out a nervous sigh as she unbuckled her seatbelt and held onto the door handle with her index and middle fingers, "Be strong, Santana." She told herself, "I know you love her but this isn't a romantic reunion. You're here for one reason and one reason only; to know your son." She then opened the driver's door and climbed out of the car, pulling her purse from the passenger seat and slinging it over her shoulder. She shut the door and fixed the collar of her leather jacket before tucking the car keys in her large bag after locking the car, "Okay. You can do this. You need to know what happened." She said to herself as she made her way slowly along the cobblestones leading to the front door, bringing herself onto the front porch and letting out a deep breath before raising her fist and knocking.

Nine seconds later – yes, she was counting – she heard footsteps approaching the door and inhaled a deep breath to steady her nerves as the door opened and she was met with Brittany's beautiful blue eyes. She ran her eyes along the blonde's appearance and took note that the woman had clearly been writing when she knocked; dressed in sweat pants, Ugg boots and a long-sleeved, tight-fitting black shirt with her glasses on and her hair in a messy bun.

"Santana." Brittany breathed out in shock and Santana met the woman's eyes, a deep clench in her jaw and a subtle anger in her brown eyes.

"Okay," She started, "I am going to try my best not to yell because I know you hate it when I do."

"Uh… _hi_." Brittany said with a frown and Santana's tongue kissed her teeth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, getting straight to the point. Brittany shot her a confused frown and shook her head.

"About what?" She asked.

"Our _son_." Santana hissed through clenched teeth and watched the realization hit Brittany's face. The blonde opened and closed her mouth and she looked down at her feet, inhaling a shaky breath and exhaling through puffed up cheeks.

"Uh…" She managed to get out before opening the door wider and stepping to the side, "Why don't you come in?" Santana shot her a slight glare and brushed past her into the house, waiting for the mother of her child to close the door and lead her into the living room, "Coffee?"

"No." Santana said firmly, taking off her purse and putting it next to the coffee table in the living room before perching her hands on her hips and raising a perfectly plucked and shaped eyebrow at her ex, "I don't want to make pleasantries. Maybe if you had told me about our son or maybe if you had _told me_ that you were pregnant then I'd be all right with making pleasantries. But now? Now I'm pissed right off and I want you to tell me why in the hell you thought it'd be a good idea to keep this from me."

Brittany looked down at her feet and fiddled with her hands, clenching her jaw to stop her eyes from stinging with ashamed tears, "I _did_ want to tell you."

"Yeah, but you didn't." Santana snapped, "Why?"

"Santana—"

"Brittany, he is _my son_ too!" Santana yelled, her temper getting the best of her. Brittany flinched and let her tears fall, licking her quivering lips and turning her head to the side as her shame drifted down her cheeks, "Why didn't you tell me about him?!"

"Santana, please let me explain." She managed to force out through her tears and Santana, eyes now brimming with tears of her own, clenched her jaw and nodded.

"Go ahead."

Brittany wiped her cheeks and moved over to the sofa, sitting down and inhaling a deep breath to steady her voice, "Sit down?" She asked and Santana eased herself into the armchair, throwing one leg over the other and using her index and middle fingers to wipe her cheek, "Santana, our last night together was so hard for me. I mean, it felt amazing to be able to make love to you one last time but it killed me to know that it _was_ the last time. And then we said goodbye at the airport and… God, watching you walk through the gates knowing I'd probably never see you again broke me. I was a mess for weeks. And I had no idea that I was pregnant until three months later when I started experiencing morning sickness and went to the doctor. I hadn't even noticed that I was late because I was devastated to watch you go." Santana looked straight ahead of her at the wall, clenching her jaw and letting her tears fall, "Please look at me." Brittany said softly and Santana blinked, forcing more tears down her cheeks, turning her head toward Brittany and looking the woman straight in the eyes, "I wanted to tell you. So bad. But I knew that if I told you you'd come straight home and give up on your dreams."

"Of course I would've. He's my son." Santana said firmly.

"I know." Brittany said, "But if you had come back before you achieved your dreams then… well, I was afraid that ten years down the line you'd blame me and end up hating me for not letting you do what you wanted to do just because I was pregnant."

" _Just because_?" Santana hissed and Brittany cringed at the tone, letting more tears slip down her cheeks, "He is my _son_. How could I possibly have blamed you when it took two of us to make him? How could I possibly have wound up hating you when _I'm_ the one that got you pregnant?"

"Santana, I was a kid." Brittany said, "We were nineteen years old. And I was scared. I didn't want to end up ruining your life."

"It wouldn't have ruined my life. _He_ wouldn't have ruined my life." Santana snapped, "Has he ruined yours?"

"No, of course not." Brittany said and Santana shook her head.

"You know… I can understand where you're coming from. And I can even understand why you chose not to tell me." She said, "But why did you lie to our friends? Why did you tell them that you left me messages and I never replied when you know full well that never happened?"

"I panicked." Brittany said, "They were on my back about telling you and I got scared and just told them that I did and that you weren't replying." Santana shook her head and buried her face in her hands as a sob escaped her, "Santana I am _so_ sorry. I really wanted to tell you but I was just a little girl. I had no idea what to do."

Santana rested her chin on her fist and felt her chin quiver as tears fell down her cheeks, "He's my son too." She whispered and Brittany nodded, eyebrows raising and pained pools filling her blue eyes, "You shouldn't have kept him from me."

"I know." Brittany said with a shake in her voice, "I'm _so_ sorry, San."

Santana sniffled and exhaled a deep breath, her tears falling silently down her face as she wiped them away with her hand. She inhaled deeply, steadying herself, and looked at Brittany, "Where is he?" She asked, her tone now calm.

"At day care." Brittany said and Santana nodded.

"I'm going to know my son." She said and Brittany gave her a soft smile with a nod, "I wanna meet him."

"Of course." Brittany said, wiping her cheeks and nodding firmly.

"Can I come over for dinner tonight?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded.

"Absolutely. I pick him up from day care at five."

"I'll be here around six then." Santana informed the blonde, pushing herself to her feet and picking up her purse, "What's his favorite movie?"

Brittany stood along with her ex and pulled the hem of her shirt over her hips, "Hulk." She replied, "He loves Hulk."

Santana nodded and licked her lips, "You can introduce me as your friend." She said, "I don't wanna overwhelm him. We can tell him who I really am when he's older."

Brittany nodded and folded her arms across her chest, "Whatever you want." She said and Santana inhaled a calming breath before moving past Brittany towards the front door. The blonde followed her and stepped into the open doorway as Santana stepped out onto the front porch, "Santana?" She said softly and Santana turned around, looking at her with tired eyes, "I am sorry."

"I know." She said, "But I don't forgive you yet."

"Yet?" Brittany asked, "You think you may forgive me someday?"

"Maybe." Santana said before turning around and making her way down the porch steps onto the cobblestones. She unlocked the car and climbed in, pulling out of Brittany's driveway as the blonde watched her with sad, longing tears pooling in her once-bright blue eyes.

* * *

Santana spent all day at the store buying Hulk toys for Eldad and was now sitting in her suite's living room putting all the toys in a large box covered in pictures of Hulk and piling all the sweets she'd bought for him in the spaces between the toys. She'd never in her life spent so much money on a three year old and yet she wished she'd spent more. All she thought about as she arranged all the toys and sweets in the box was how she's going to spoil her son and make up for all the years she wasn't around for him. She'd made up her mind and had decided to shower him with gifts, outings and, most importantly, love. She was absolutely determined to know and love her little boy and would do anything to be in his everyday life. She'd pick him up from day care and take him for ice cream or tuck him in at night and read him a bedtime story. She was going to be a mother to her little boy no matter what it took.

Now having finally finished what she was calling _Eldad's Hulk Box_ she checked her watch and stood to take a shower and get ready to meet her boy. She dressed casually in tight jeans, a loose-fitting _Nightingale_ tee, her leather jacket and high-heeled boots, leaving her hair down and straightened. She put on light make-up and decided against her fake eyelashes; she didn't want her son's first impression of her to be that she was fake.

As soon as she was ready she sprayed on perfume and deodorant before grabbing _Eldad's Hulk Box_ , her purse and the rental car keys. She locked her suite and left the hotel, managing to only sign three autographs on her way to the car. She then stopped at the grocery store on her way to her ex's place and picked up a bottle of dry white wine for her and Brittany and a large Green Apple Gatorade for Eldad.

Finally arriving at number eleven she was swarmed with nerves. Her hands began to shake violently as she slung her purse over her shoulder and grabbed _Eldad's Hulk Box_ as well as the shopping bag with the wine and Gatorade before making her way to the front door and carefully knocking with the hand holding the shopping bag. She heard tiny footsteps racing to the door from inside and then her son's voice reached her ears.

"Don't worry, mommy, I got it!" He squeaked and Santana's eyes immediately pooled with tears at the sound as the thought of all the things she'd missed rushed to her mind; his first smile, his first laugh, when he started crawling, his first words, his first steps, his first day of day care, _three_ birthdays and, the one that killed her the most, the day he was born.

"Eldad, wait for mommy, please." She heard Brittany call out, snapping her from her thoughts and back to reality.

She was about to meet her son.

The door opened and she was met with Brittany's bright smile and blue eyes and a tiny little Eldad hiding behind her leg and gripping her thigh. Brittany was dressed in tight jeans and the same long-sleeved shirt she'd had on that afternoon as well as a different pair of Ugg boots. Her hair was up in a neater bun and her glasses no longer rested on her face. Santana smiled brightly at the little boy and felt a lump form in her throat at the sight of him; he looked _so much_ like her. He had dark brown curls which formed the most adorable afro on his little head, Brittany's bright blue eyes, Santana's dimples and Santana's caramel complexion.

"Hi." She breathed out and Eldad smiled widely, peeking around Brittany's leg and giving her a small wave.

"Hey, San." Brittany said with a smile causing Santana to tear her eyes away from their little boy toward the blonde. She handed Brittany the grocery bag and licked her lips when the blonde took the bag from her and opened the door wider, "Thanks, San. You didn't have to do that." She said and Santana shook her head, brushing it off as she stepped inside and got down on her haunches to be level with the tiny being before her. He smiled shyly at her and looked at the box in her hands as Brittany shut the door.

"It's nice to meet you, Eldad. I'm Santana." She said and he moved out from behind Brittany's leg, stepping closer to Santana and scratching his cheek with a large smile.

"I'm Eldad." He said and Santana's smile widened as her eyes shone with tears of joy, "Mommy said you her friend and you name is 'Tana."

Santana glanced up at Brittany with a smile while the blonde's eyes pooled with overwhelmed tears, "You can call me whatever you want." She said, focusing on her son again and then looking at the box, "I got you presents 'cause I missed so many of your birthday's."

Eldad gasped and covered his mouth with both of his little hands, looking up at Brittany with his cheeks bunched up and a happy, excited glint in his eye, "Thank you, 'Tana." He said happily and Santana smiled, handing him the box which he put down next to him before throwing his little arms around Santana's neck and giving her a huge bear hug. Santana's chin quivered as she held her son and she couldn't help the tear that escaped her eye or the sniffle that sounded after. Eldad pecked her cheek and pulled out of the hug, smiling widely and showing off his two missing teeth – one at the top and one at the bottom; another thing Santana had missed – his first visit from the tooth fairy and the first tooth that poked through his gums when he was still a baby. He then cupped her cheeks and tilted his head to the side while Brittany wiped her tears from her cheeks and smiled widely at the interaction, "Why you crying, 'Tana?" He asked and Santana let out a breathy laugh.

"I'm just really happy to finally be meeting you." She told him and he smiled again, showing her his dimples, before picking up his box and looking at her.

"We go to the living room to open my present?" He asked and Santana looked up at Brittany who nodded with a wide smile. Santana gave the boy a nod and stood, following him to the living room with Brittany behind them, overjoyed and overwhelmed from having watched the two people she loved most finally meet. Eldad carefully put his present down on the coffee table and held out his hand to Santana who took it and smiled when he urged her to sit down.

"San, I'm gonna open this wine. Do you want a glass?" Brittany asked and Santana looked over the back of the couch, giving her a nod while Eldad gawked at the pictures of Hulk on the box.

"Yeah, please." She said, "I brought Green Apple Gatorade for Eldad. Do you like that flavor, buddy?"

"I never had it." Eldad said, pulling his attention away from the box and to Santana, "Is Green Apple green like Hulk?"

"It is, yeah. That's why I got it." Santana said and Eldad smiled.

"Mommy, can I have some? Please?" He asked and Brittany chuckled.

"Sure, baby. I'll give you a small glass if you promise not to drink it too fast." She said and Eldad held up his pinky.

"Promise." He said and Santana smiled at the action – that was hers and Brittany's thing; she'd taught their son the pinky promise. Brittany moved to the kitchen to check on the food and get the drinks while Eldad turned to Santana and grinned widely at her, "Thanks for all my presents, 'Tana."

"You're very welcome, little man." Santana said and watched her son begin to study the box again, pointing out all the pictures that he liked to her. About two or three minutes passed and Brittany came into the living room with two glasses of white wine in one hand and a small glass of the Green Apple Gatorade. She put the Gatorade down in front of her son and then handed Santana her wine, "Thanks, Britt." Santana mumbled as Brittany lit up at the sound of the nickname and sat down in the armchair.

"Are you gonna open your present, El?" Brittany asked and Eldad picked up his glass with both hands, taking a small sip and putting it back on the table before shooting Santana and Brittany a large smile and carefully taking off the lid of the box. When he saw all the things the box contained he gasped loudly and looked at Brittany who peered into the box and let her eyes widen, "Wow. San, you didn't have to do that. Thank you." She said and Santana nodded.

"Yeah, thanks, 'Tana!" Eldad exclaimed, "Mommy, look at all the Hulk. I got Hulk hands!"

Santana chuckled and watched her boy take out all his toys first before arranging his sweets toward the middle of the box and putting the lid back on. He then pushed the box to the middle of the table and stood, moving to Santana and burying his head in her chest as he wrapped his arms under hers and gave her another hug, "I'm glad you like it, little man." She said softly before pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

Brittany looked over all the toys and was amazed at how many there were. Santana had gotten Eldad: Gamma Green Smash Fists, the All Star Avengers Assemble Hulk Figurine, Hulk bed covers and pillow cases, a Hulk costume, the incredibly expensive Incredible Hulk Premium Format Figure, a Hulk fist mug, a Lego Hulk, Super Hero Squad Hulk and Absorbing Man Action Figure 2-Pack, the Marvel RC remote control Hulk Smash, the Hulk transformer and an Incredible Hulk 10 inch action figure. Eldad was in heaven as he looked over all his new stuff while Brittany made eye contact with her ex and mouthed a grateful _thank you_ to the woman earning a nod. Santana and Brittany then helped Eldad open all his new toys and Santana showed him how the remote control Hulk Smash worked which then kept him busy until dinner was ready.

"All right, dinner's ready." Brittany called into the living room from the kitchen and Santana stood with her wine, waiting for her son as he grabbed his Gatorade after carefully putting all his toys back in the box on top of his sweets and leaving his Hulk costume and Hulk bed covers and pillow cases on the coffee table.

"'Tana, can you help put my Hulk bed stuff on my bed?" He asked and Santana nodded, ruffling his curls earning a giggle.

"Of course." She said, "I'll help you after dinner."

"Cool. Thanks, 'Tana." The boy said happily as he slid his glass onto the dining room table and pulled out his chair with both hands, climbing onto it and sitting down, "Come sit next to me, 'Tana."

Santana grinned widely and moved to the seat next to her little boy, putting her wine down as Brittany put the spaghetti she'd made in the center of the table having already put down the bowls, knives and forks. Eldad reached forward for the large fork in the spaghetti and Brittany stopped him, "Whoa, buddy, let mommy help you." She said.

"I'll dish for him. You made dinner and set the table." Santana said and Brittany threw her a grateful smile, letting her pick up their son's special Hulk bowl and dish him some spaghetti.

"He eats a lot." Brittany informed her and she chuckled, serving him quite a bit and showing him the bowl.

"Is that enough or do you want more?" She asked and Eldad put his finger on his chin.

"Can I please get just one more?" He asked and Santana nodded, dishing him one more large forkful and putting his bowl down in front of him before standing and grabbing Brittany's bowl, knowing that the blonde would probably have the same amount as their son, and served her while the woman sat down and smiled softly, beginning to feel like she was finally home.

As soon as Santana had dished herself they started eating while Eldad continually thanked Santana for his presents impressing the woman with his amazing manners and polite attitude. She couldn't have been more proud that this little being belonged to her; she helped make this incredible, handsome, polite young boy.

* * *

 **A/N:** **What do you guys all think of Eldad? And I am begging you –** _ **please**_ **don't hate Brittany! She truly and honestly was terrified. Leave a review with your opinions, suggestions, concerns and/or questions. Thanks for reading this chapter. I'll post the next one soon.**


End file.
